Claude Cramer (Earth-616)
, | Relatives = | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Mobile | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = | Hair = | UnusualFeatures = Only has one arm; jagged, misshapen teeth; long, pointy nose; wears thick glasses; swastika tattoos on right arm | Citizenship = German | Citizenship2 = (presumably) | MaritalStatus = | Occupation = Scientist | Education = | Origin = Human | PlaceOfBirth = | Creators = Brian Reed; Chris Bachalo | First = Dark Reign: Sinister Spider-Man Vol 1 1 | First2 = (Chronologically) (Historically) | HistoryText = General Wolfram was a Nazi scientist who was in charge of creating German Super-Soldiers during the final year of World War II. His research took him to create a serum combining magic, science, and wolf DNA. The Devil's Brigade, a joint American-Canadian commando during the war, was sent to destroy Wolfram's laboratory and kill the Nazis' last hope of winning the war. Logan was the only soldier of the Devil's Brigade that survived a German aerial attack and faced Wolfram and a Nazi Super-Soldier / Werewolf, killing him with a medal made of silver. Before Logan could stab Wolfram with his bone claws, Nick Fury arrived, and told him about the "death" of Captain America and Bucky and the need of America to create new super-soldiers. Fury told Logan that Wolfram was gonna be put in front of the Weapon Plus project, the same one that years later would be responsible for bonding Wolverine's bones with Adamantium. He reappeared in the modern era running from a bank he just robbed, encountering Spider-Man (Venom), who beat him senseless, ate one of his arms, and took his money, leaving him hospitalized. He was then visited by the Redeemer, mistaken for the Punisher, who wanted to rehabilitate super-villains. General Wolfram was then taken in by Redeemer, along with other super-villains who were victims of "Spider-Man." His arm was replaced with a prosthetic with claws. His second encounter with Venom left him beaten once again, two villains killed, another battered, one taken into police custody, and the leader mutilated. Wolfram, along with Dementoid and Redeemer, were jailed since then. | Powers = General Wolfram had no superhuman powers worth nothing, although he did have a prosthetic arm, which replaced the missing arm that Venom bit off, fitted with Wolverine-like claws, but this did not benefit him in his second encounter with Venom. | Abilities = Gifted scientist | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = Wolf pelt with glowing, red eyes. | Transportation = | Weapons = Prosthetic arm fitted with claws. | Notes = * It's unknown if Wolfram is actually a German scientist that survived the war, and was responsible for a Super-Soldier program for the Nazis, or a man wearing a wolf costume, feigning a German accent. It's even possible that the "Wolfram" who encountered Venom was imitating the original General. | Trivia = | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }}